Lembranças Sob A Chuva
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: O amor supera tudo? Mesmo o tempo e a distancia? O amor desses dois cavaleiros sim! Apesar da distancia, eles ainda batem juntos, um pelo outro... O inevitável ocorreu e a separação veio, mas as lembranças e o amor ainda persistem e assim continuarão... A


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, se não o Seiya já teria morrido, o Shiryu não teria passado mais da metade no anime cego, o Ikky é que teria a mania de tirar a camisa em vez do Shiryu, à tatuagem do Dohko seria mais estilizada... Mais dourados – tipo: Kamus, Milo, Mascara, Aioria...- teriam a mania do Saga de aparecer tomando banho - entre outras coisas... XD

**Sinopse:** O amor supera tudo? Mesmo o tempo e a distancia? O amor desses dois cavaleiros sim! Apesar da distancia, eles ainda batem juntos, um pelo outro... O inevitável ocorreu e a separação veio, mas as lembranças e o amor ainda persistem e assim continuarão... Agora e na eternidade...

**Lembranças sob a chuva**

**- by Sini**

Décimo terceiro templo... Uma brisa suave e gelada que anunciava a tão esperada chuva nesta ultima semana. O céu fechado e escuro... Ali do alto do meu quarto observando a tudo, apenas minha figura solitária e imponente naquele lugar, agora no meu quarto, na sacada posso observar com tranqüilidade todo o santuário... Calmo, todos se escondendo da chuva que se anuncia... Seria ela calma ou uma tempestade?

_Você me ensinou que eu não sabia tudo..._

_Me ensinou que existem coisas maiores que o poder..._

_Que eu não era o melhor em tudo..._

Tudo aconteceu há tanto tempo... Mas ainda minha memória guarda, como se fosse agora... Por quê? Por quê? POR QUÊ?

Sentimentos tolos! Palavras vazias! Tudo se foi... Tudo... E não estamos mais juntos... Esse foi o nosso destino... Amar ao longe... Sempre distantes...

E ela vem, após semanas áridas de espera, no inicio mansa, depois firme e forte, a brisa se agita, e logo vem uma trovoada... Agora chove... Finalmente... E com esta chuva mergulho ainda mais nas lembranças... Arremetido a uma cena passada e querida...

_Você me ensinou a deixar de ter medo..._

_Eu tinha medo..._

_Mas contigo..._

_Eu me sentia seguro..._

_Agora não temo mais meus medos..._

_Descobri coisas piores..._

A chuva constante caía ali já fazia três dias... Eu estava no mesmo lugar, olhando a mesma paisagem há um tempo que nem sei mais definir o quanto estava ali, sob a chuva, olhando para o vazio...

Se tornou um passatempo meu olhar o passado... Assim posso sorrir com nossas lembranças...

Eu tinha medo de tempestades lembra? Agora não mais... Elas me lembram nós dois, então não tenho mais medo, as espero, pois assim fico mais perto de ti...

Lembra de quando éramos jovens e aspirantes? Sempre foi você... Nas noites em que chovia eu pulava para a sua cama, ou pelo menos tinha de dormir no chão, próximo a você, segurando a sua mão... Tudo era tão fácil...

Mas temos de crescer, e crescer sempre complica tudo... Nos separamos, mas ainda assim, nas noites de tempestade eu não dormia, ficava encolhido em minha cama, abraçando os joelhos, com medo e me lembrando de você, assim ficava um pouco mais calmo, não que conseguisse dormir, mas ao menos conseguia controlar um pouco meu medo... Me lembrava de você, falando para que eu não tivesse medo, era apenas uma chuva mais forte, passaria, e tudo ficaria com aquele cheiro gostoso de terra molhada. Sabias que meu problema nunca foi à chuva, sempre gostei dela, eram as trovoadas... Às vezes quando estava mais impaciente ficava resmungando que eu devia ficar tranqüilo, enquanto estivesse ouvindo o som tudo bem, era sinal de ainda vivia, quando deixasse... Como eu odiava isso e como me odiava por isso, pois nem assim eu desgrudava de você...

_O passado nos parece perfeito..._

_Já que tínhamos um ao outro..._

_O presente já não mais..._

_O tempo se encarregou de nos separar..._

_Quem sabe no futuro..._

_O destino se encarregue de nos unir?_

_Quem pode prever o futuro?_

_Quem sabe o que nos espera além da morte?_

O céu estava fechado aquele dia, o tempo carregado e o vento mais forte... Sinal de chuva... Forte... Não que se importasse, mas existia quem se importava, e assim... Era sinal de uma noite em que não dormiria bem... Riu interiormente, não que recriminasse o amigo pelo medo de trovoadas, mas... Era ele quem não acabava dormindo, porque além de ser acordado, invariavelmente no meio das noites assim, ainda tinha de dividir a cama com ele, e o amigo não tinha o que se pode chamar de sono tranqüilo...

E mesmo assim, não me importo nunca me importei... Existe um sentimento dentro de mim... Um sentimento que gosta de ver você próximo a mim, sorrindo... Ou como quando nessas noites, inconscientemente me abraça e então dorme mais tranqüilo, de passar minhas mãos pela sua face, pelos seus cabelos... Tão doce... Tão sereno em seus sonhos... E quando acorda... Eu sempre finjo que não tinha acordado e estou me levantando por causa de seus movimentos agitados de despertar... Ficas tão engraçado vermelho e embaraçado me pedindo desculpas e saindo correndo de volta para sua casa...

_Não somos iguais..._

_Nem nunca seremos..._

_Talvez um dia..._

_Pensemos e tenhamos atos parecidos..._

_Mas nunca seremos iguais..._

_Pois nunca deixaremos de ser..._

_Nós mesmos..._

Ah... Como odiava aquele tempo... Chuva... Tempestade... Tudo bem... Mas o problema mesmo... Eram... Os trovões! Nunca entendi esse medo, seria um trauma? Não sei! Só sei é que desde que te conheci pela primeira vez tive quem me amparasse nessa hora... E como odiava abusar da sua amizade... Mas fazer o que? É mais forte que eu!

Medo irracional... Puro... Me faz agir como um tolo... Apesar de que... Apesar... –suspiro - Apesar de que... Perto de ti... Eu ajo como um tolo... Um tolo... Mas é tão bom ser esse tolo seu amigo... A única coisa boa nessas noites de tempestade são sinceramente as manhãs tranqüilas... É tão embaraçoso acordar e perceber que mais uma noite eu, durante meu sono, me abracei a ti, como se fosse minha tábua de salvação no meio do mar em fúria... E o pior... Eu sempre acabo por despertar-te, nunca consegui nesses últimos anos desde que voltamos e assumimos nosso posto, me levantar e sair, sem antes te acordar.

Sina que carrego... Amar... Mas o amor nunca será uma sina, mas uma dádiva, um presente que tenho, amar alguém tão próximo de mim, que mesmo de forma diferente também me ama...

_Quem se importa com as diferenças?_

_Elas são o sabor a mais numa relação..._

_Quem se importa se não somos iguais..._

_Se não pensamos iguais?_

_Eu gosto justamente disso..._

_De como você é diferente de mim..._

Ouço a chuva começar a cair forte, já estava me trocando para dormir, esperava que a chuva começasse apenas na manhã seguinte, e com menos força... Afinal todos gostam de ter uma noite de sono tranqüila após mais um cansativo dia de treino. Ao mesmo tempo eu ansiava essa tempestade, para vê-lo chegar com os cabelos molhados, o sorriso tímido e acordar contigo... Em que confusão meu coração foi se meter?

Amar assim dói tanto... Estar tão perto e nada poder fazer... Estar tão próximo e não poder tocar... Talvez se estivéssemos distantes seria mais fácil controlar...

Termino de me trocar e ouço uma batida, riu internamente, sei que é você, seu cosmo te denuncia e mesmo que não fosse isso... Quem mais seria louco o suficiente de sair embaixo de um pé d'água desses, com um vento forte - que percebo ao abrir a porta – e esses trovões?

'- Olá... E-e-eu... – você começa. Já olhando o chão como todas as outras vezes...'

'- Entre de uma vez, vai acabar se resfriando, e me resfriando! – e você entra, encolhido pelo frio, pingando, apenas com a calça de pijama... APENAS A CALÇA? – Onde já se viu sair assim? Debaixo de uma chuva fria dessas e sem agasalho...'

_Somos tão diferentemente iguais..._

_Você pensa que eu não sei_

_E eu penso que você não sabe..._

_Mas nos conhecemos..._

_Mais ainda do que acreditamos..._

'- É que ia molhar tudo... E... – tento começar a me explicar, será que ele vai me emprestar um pijama? Ou então... Só falta ele me por pra dormir no chão, apesar de não ser tão ruim, tem aquele tapete fofo e pra quem já dormiu no chão por causa dos treinamentos, não seria tão ruim... Duro mesmo é se ele me por para fora do quarto... Daí eu não durmo! Sorte minha, que não sei como, quando durmo aqui não saio chutando as cobertas...'

'-Venha – você praticamente me empurra para o banheiro – vá se secando enquanto eu pego um pijama!'

Até aqui tudo normal... Ainda bem! E que bom que você não liga por eu ter molhado o caminho até aqui – vou pensando enquanto me enxugo, já até me livrando das peças molhadas – ou será que você já estava acostumado?

O pijama franelado azul de sempre, é engraçada essa rotina para as noites de tempestade, às vezes eu penso ele foi reservado só para mim, mas minha opinião sempre muda quando sinto seu cheiro na gola...

Está reclamando, os mesmos dizeres de sempre, posso dizer que estou feliz? Ajudou a arrumar a cama, sorte que ela é grande, nos deitamos e minha mão busca a sua. Você olha para mim e sorri, adoro seu sorriso, sorriu de volta e fechamos os olhos para dormir... Foi um dia cansativo...

_Nenhum esforço é em vão..._

_Nenhum sacrifício deixa de ser válido..._

_Não quando amamos..._

_Por vezes..._

_Um simples gesto... Um simples olhar..._

_Pode significar ao outro..._

_Um ato de amor..._

Acordo com frio, em mais uma noite tinhas chutado a coberta longe, alias mais uma vez nesta mesma noite... Seu sono estava mais agitado que de costume... Então me vem uma idéia a cabeça...

_Amo sim... Não nego..._

_Mas o ato de amar não elimina o que somos..._

_Não deixamos de ser o que somos..._

'-AIIIêe! – grito assim que sinto meu corpo e em especial minha cabeça bater em algo duro.'

'- Isso é pra ver se aprende a não chutar mais as cobertas! – e o maldito ria da minha cara de desgosto, eu esfregava minhas mãos na cabeça, tava doendo!'

'-Mas precisava me empurrar da cama? – reclamo indignado.'

'- Precisava – e ele ria, ria com gosto. E estou eu aqui já me perdendo, mas isso não fica assim!'

'- Se é assim... – me levanto, pego o travesseiro e jogo em sua cara, agora é sua vez de ficar bravo meu bem...'

Eu só não esperava revide... E assim se inicia uma verdadeira batalha com os travesseiros e almofadas do quarto e porque não dizer da casa... E tudo acaba bem... Mais que bem eu posso dizer...

_Eu ainda sou um pouco criança..._

_Não me importo se meu tempo já passou..._

_Eu ainda sou criança..._

_E aproveito os momentos que tenho..._

_Para aproveitar dos momentos que perdi..._

Mas oras... Como teve a audácia de fazer aquilo... Mas não fica assim, devolvo-lhe a travesseirada, e logo estamos atirando travesseiros um no outro, em dado momento ele sai correndo e eu vou atrás... Hunft! Quem lhe deu o direito?

E agora entram no jogo as almofadas também... Consigo encurralá-lo quando corria de volta para meu quarto... Acabo por derrubá-lo na minha cama... O folgado ainda me puxa, e eu caio sobre ele...

Nossos corpos estão praticamente colados, nossas faces tão próximas, seus olhos nos meus, seus lábio tão tentadoramente próximos, sinto seu cheiro e ele o meu, sinto sua respiração e ele a minha, os fios de meu cabelo caindo de lado, os dele esparramados no colchão... Quanto tempo estamos assim? Quanto tempo agüentaremos ficar assim? Em silêncio? Tão próximos? Por mim ficaria por toda eternidade...

'- Te peguei!' – ele tinha de fazer isso? Me pegou desprevenido! Girou o seu corpo e agora está sobre mim, sorrindo maroto, sentado em minha barriga, ele é rápido não nego... Parece até grande coisa, só conseguiu porque eu estava distraído, olhando nos olhos dele e... É impressão minha ou ele está se aproximando? Colando seu corpo no meu? Aproximando sua face da minha? E falando baixo em meu ouvido:

'- Me desculpe... Mas acho que vou cometer uma loucura – e então cola seus lábio nos meus...'

Estou sonhando... Tendo alucinações... Não me importa... Ele está me beijando, e eu me deixo levar... É tão bom... Se for um sonho, que eu não acorde... Se é uma alucinação que eu tenha varias, que eu me torne um louco...

_Ficar tão perto e não te tocar..._

_É tortura..._

_Sentir seu cheiro..._

_Seu perfume... A fragrância que emana de seus cabelos..._

_E não me aproximar mais para sentir..._

_É complicado..._

_E estar tão próximo de ti e não cometer uma loucura..._

_É impossível..._

_E se beijar teus lábios for pecado..._

_Que eu me torne o maior pecador..._

Seus olhos estão tão fixos no meu que sinto minha espinha congelar, eu preciso sair dali... Inverto as posições e sento em sua barriga... Tenho uma visão mais ampla de ti... Acho que isso foi pior... Então só me resta avisar...

'- Me desculpe... Mas acho que vou cometer uma loucura – e o pior sou correspondido, devias ter me afastado ou me impedido... Mas não... E morri... Estou no Elíseos e não quero sair!'

Sonhei quantas vezes que me declarava? Que era correspondido? Quantas vezes sonhei com este beijo? Eu já perdi as contas... Somente sei que nenhum sonho se compara a isto...

Me separo lentamente, preciso dizer... Meus lábios quase deixando de tocar os seus, abro meus olhos e posso ver você abrindo os seus lentamente... Bem lentamente... Um suspiro suave... Corro meus dedos pelo seu cabelo, por sua face...

Desço roçando meus lábios em sua face até chegar próximo de seu ouvido e simplesmente digo:

'- Me perdoe, mas te amo... – e espero sua resposta... Que parece demorar séculos para sair de sua boca.'

_Porque sempre temos a sensação..._

_Que amar um amigo é errado?_

_Por que sempre complicamos o simples?_

_E tentamos simplificar o complicado?_

_Perdemos sempre tanto tempo assim..._

Enquanto abro os olhos vou vendo seu rosto, os seus olhos me olhando... percorres os dedos por minha face numa caricia suave e me diz simplesmente...

'- Me perdoe, mas te amo...'

Perdoar o que? Perdoar o que? Talvez sua lentidão em nunca ter feito algo antes, isso é perdoável, uma vez que nunca fiz nada também... Encaro-o por breves segundos, querendo eternizar aquele momento... Seus olhos lindos, brilhantes, suplicantes por uma resposta...

_É incrível como o tempo é algo abstrato..._

_Existem momentos em que..._

_Longas horas parecem breves minutos..._

_E poucos segundos..._

_Demoram como séculos..._

'- Se for assim... Me perdoe... – isso parece gelar meu coração, tudo acabou... Não me resta mais esperança – Porque eu também te amo... – ele tinha de ter feito aquela maldita pausa? Queria que eu morresse aqui? No que deveria ser, e é o momento mais feliz de minha vida? E ele me beija... Simples assim...'

Ah! Quem se importa com o tempo? Quem se importa se agora lá fora ainda chove e parece que o céu vai desabar? Agora eu sei de uma coisa... Eu adoro noites de tempestade!

Nos separamos por breves segundos... Apenas o tempo para que algumas palavras sejam trocadas...

'- Que bom que também me amas, agora nada irá nos separar!'

Ele sorri com minhas palavras, mas diz algo que me faz sorrir ainda mais...

'- Nada, nem o tempo nem a distancia irão acabar com o que sentimos, nem separar nossos corações... Nada...'

'- Nada... E um dia... Viveremos juntos e felizes para sempre... Assim que a Guerra Sagrada acontecer e acabar...'

'- E iremos viver por muitos e muitos anos... Juntos eternamente...'

'- Nesse mundo ou no outro...'

'- Nesse mundo ou no outro... Nada irá nos separar...'

_Sonhos da juventude..._

_Não sabemos o que irá nos acontecer..._

_Mas um grande amor nunca se acaba_

_Ele vive eternamente na lembrança dos amantes..._

_Na memória do lugar..._

Estava sorrindo... A chuva caia... Forte... Exatamente como naquele dia... A Guerra Sagrada tinha passado e eles estavam ali... O destino os separou... Mas um dia... Quem sabe?

Entrou... Precisava de um banho... Mas mesmo assim a lembrança continuava viva e assim continuaria... Enquanto seu coração ainda batesse...

_Podemos ser separados_

_O destino e o tempo podem fazer o que desejarem_

_Mas eles nunca apagam o que foi escrito em meu coração_

_E nem nunca apagarão o nome de meu amor..._

_Por que será eterno..._

Continuava na chuva... Sorrindo... Poderiam cair quantos trovões e raios quisessem... Mas não era o que acontecia no momento... Ele não se assustava mais... Existiam lembranças boas de uma noite de tempestade... Não tinha porque temer...

A dor da separação e o medo que tivera inicialmente da perda já passaram... E isso fora pior que muitas noites de tempestade, aliás, elas acalmavam seu coração, pois pareciam repetir uma frase...

'_- Nesse mundo ou no outro... Nada irá nos separar...'_

E sabe de uma coisa... Se o outro já não se lembrava... Ele ainda tinha suas lembranças para acalentar os momentos solitários, seu coração ainda batia com o mesmo motivo extra de antes... Viver para um dia rever...

_Não importa o que façam..._

_Não importa o que tentem..._

_Eu amo você..._

_E isso..._

_Isso não muda..._

_Não adianta tentarem mudar essa verdade..._

_Por mais que sejam teimosos..._

_Ele é mais..._

_E ainda ama você..._

_Agora e todo o sempre..._

_Mesmo que o para sempre não exista..._

_Existe aqui dentro..._

_E seja sob o luar..._

_Sob o sol..._

_Sob rajadas de ventos..._

_Ou sob a chuva..._

_Ele ainda assim não muda..._

_Ele ama você_

_E ninguém há de conseguir mudar isso..._

FIM

**N/A: **Pois é... Aqui está seu presente Lola Spixii, você pediu e eu estou aqui humildemente entregando... Faz tempo que você o fez, mas olha só... Era pro seu niver! E eu tava fazendo a da Carola, e ela é canceriana! XD deu bastante tempo pra pensar, alem do mais... O casal difícil pra se encontrar fics para se inspirar! XD

PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, LOLA!

Shipper? Será que adivinharam? No começo? No meio? No fim? Acho que talvez a sinopse e os fatos revelem por si, mas é Dohko/Shion, espero que tenha dado para perceber que houve uma mudança de lugar no decorrer da fic e também temporal, se ficou um pouco confusa, me desculpe... Mas eu gostei da idéia de deixar um suspense... Qualquer coisa, reclamem que eu aviso aqui no fim a ordem em que foi'

Alias o corpo da fic era para ter sido outro... Apenas um pequeno pov do Shion... A idéia que eu tive era assim, eu tava bolando como escrevê-la... E bem acabou maior, mais melosa e misturada!

Acho também que deu para reparar que ficou no estilo de O que é o Amor?.. pois bem eu gostei de escrever dessa maneira... Acho que fica bom... Tipo trocar os tradicionais caracteres de separação de cena – no caso pessoa – por um trecho escrito "

Por fim, agradecimento especial a Yumi Sumeragi que betou pra mim, a Carola, Lady Cygnus e Freedom que leram - e já avisaram que eu vou ter que fazer a continuação- E pra quem gostar desse casal...

E para a felicidade de quem quiser a continuação, esperem que irá sair – Em Fevereiro, não irá demorar muito.. Vai ser o presente da Nana Pizani, se tudo der certo... ou não XD


End file.
